The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a sunshade assembly, comprising a flexible sunscreen, a rotatable winding shaft for winding and unwinding the sunscreen, and an operating beam connected to the sunscreen.
One important field of application of such sunshade assemblies are vehicles which are provided with open roof constructions having roof assemblies. Such sunshade assemblies may be integrated into such roof assemblies of open roof constructions during the construction of the vehicles, but also may be provided afterwards (in which case the vehicles are retro-fitted with a so-called after market open roof construction).
In such a sunshade assembly, the operating beam is provided with a positioning member which engages between the wing and the sunshade and is longitudinally locked with respect to the wing so that the positioning member may force the sunscreen in outward and in longitudinal directions. A problem may occur if the positioning member is arranged on a side of the sunscreen opposite to the wing.